


the beginning

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, chalamet, tim chalamet, timothee, timothee hal, timothee hal chalamet
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Missionary Sex, Smut, Taking Virginity, Virginity, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet drabble, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet one shot, timothee chalamet smut, timothee drabble, timothee imagine, timothee one shot, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous asked:Could you write something about Timmy taking the reader's virginity after her boyfriend breaks up with her for being a virgin? Friends to lovers?
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee chalamet x you, timothee x reader, timothee x you, timothee/reader, timothee/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr to make requests, same username xx

You stared at the floor, incapable of comprehending your reality. 

This can’t be real. This can’t be happening to me. 

Your boyfriend had just walked out the door, slamming it behind him in frustration. It was over, and you couldn’t fucking believe it. Arguing for hours, he eventually had shouted the words that wouuld leave scars, the reality of his mind, the great and terrible pain that he had been trying to spare you. 

“You won’t have sex with me!” 

“Excuse me?” 

“You’re a virgin. I can’t do this anymore.” Slam.

The tiles beneath your feet seemed to sway back and forth as you soaked in this new reality, this new world without him in it. He was gone, and he wasn’t coming back. 

All because you were a virgin. 

Falling to the ground, you began to loudly sob, cursing him and yelling with frustration, tugging at your hair, why can’t I just be what someone wants? 

Your phone rang then, loud and shocking, and you ignored it. Covering your face, you continued to cry, thinking of the good times you had with him, the kisses, the laughter, the snuggles, the gifts, everything. It had all been an illusion. Had he simply wanted to sleep with you the entire time? Was that his only reasoning behind the relationship? The idea was evil, almost too much to bare. Your phone went to voicemail before ringing loudly again, and you moaned in agony, standing up quickly to answer it. 

Timothée. Your best friend in the world. 

“Hello?” Your voice was heavy with tears, the pain in your chest overwhelming, robbing you of every other sensation. 

“What is wrong?” He demanded, and you could almost see his face, the concern and care, the wonder as to how he could help you.

“He left.” 

“Are you kidding me?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I’m a virgin.” 

Silence. You sniffled quietly and leaned against the counter, waiting for him to answer. 

“You’ve got to be fucking joking, babe.” 

Your heart sputtered at the nickname, though you weren’t entirely sure why. “Nope.” 

“Can I come over?”

“Yes.” 

“I’m on my way.” He hung up the phone, and you sunk to the floor once again, your tears drowning you in sorrows, Alice filling up the room with water before entering Wonderland. 

Half an hour passed before he knocked on the door, and you spent the entire time crying on the floor, your face and nose red, the ache of your loneliness spreading through your limbs like a disease. He knocked twice, loudly, almost banging on the door. You assumed he was angry, probably thoroughly upset. 

Pulling the door open, he immediately tugged you into his arms, holding you close with his face in your hair. You began to cry harder into his shirt as he shut the door behind him, locking it before wrapping both arms around you again. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

You couldn’t speak, only tears, flooding him with salty water like an ocean out of control. He simply stood there and held you for a time before gently guiding you to the couch to sit down. You curled up in his lap, an intimacy that you were grateful for, and let him hold you until you cried yourself to sleep. 

******

The next morning dawned bright and cheery as if the sun was making fun of your pain. Still on the couch in his arms, you shifted uncomfortably to find him still asleep. He looked angelic and untouchable, and you put one hand gently on his cheek, rubbing your thumb across the skin. Unsure of what you were feeling when it came to him as usual, you disentangled yourself from his body only to wake him up. 

“Good morning.” 

“I’m sorry for waking you. We didn’t have to sleep here.” 

“We did what you needed, and that’s okay,” he said in a sleepy voice, rubbing both eyes with balled up fists. He looked so young, like a child waking from a beautiful dream. “How do you feel?” 

“Numb. Empty.” 

“What can I do?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Timmy sighed heavily, patting the couch for you to sit next to him. Plopping down loudly, you leaned into his body, pushing back the tears threatening to explode once again. 

“I can’t believe that fucker left you because you’re a virgin.” 

“I can.” 

“What?” He looked confused, his eyebrows furrowing. 

“I’m not enough for him. I’m just not enough.” 

“Fuck that,” he said loudly, shaking his head, curls bouncing. “Fuck that. You’re amazing, and he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“You’re just saying that.” 

His hand found your chin, lifting it until you met his gaze, endless and green as the finest spring day. “No. I’m not.” 

More flutters in your tummy, it was suddenly extremely difficult to hold his gaze, and you weren’t sure why… again. Perhaps there was something beneath the surface, something there with Timothée, but it was hard to think about that right then. 

“You don’t have to be here.” 

“Yes I do.” 

“What can you do for me?” 

He shifted, not answering, his face suddenly flushing. 

“Tim?” 

“After you fell asleep I had a thought.” 

“Oh?” Your tone was inquisitive, momentary forgetfulness of the agony, curiosity spreading through you. 

“I don’t know. You might think I’m crazy.” He broke the eye contact suddenly and looked at the floor, exhaling heavily through both nostrils. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want to help you.” 

“How?” 

He shifted again, looking awkward and unsure. 

“Timothée,” you said, your voice warning him. Anxiety, then, please don’t keep me waiting. 

“What if… I took your virginity?” He couldn’t look at you, his face beet red, his eyes on the coffee table in front of him. 

Your mouth fell open, eyes widening. The thought had never occurred to you, and it wasn’t entirely strange. He lifted his gaze cautiously to look at you, and you closed your mouth, thinking hard. It wasn’t an entirely bad idea, though the idea of him seeing you naked made your mouth dry. 

“You really would do that?” 

He made a face. “You say that like it’s a burden.” 

For the first time in a long time you smiled genuinely, biting down on your bottom lip. 

“Give me some time?” 

“All the time you need,” he whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You inhaled deeply, feeling differently about his touch than you had in the past. Knowing he would soon be with you so intimately, so purely, you wondered what would happen when it was over. 

******

A few months went by, the winter turning into spring. You paced around your apartment on a sunny day, thinking over his words, curious and wanting. You had been rolling it over and over in your mind nonstop since he had mentioned the idea. Wanting to do it desperately and not knowing what to do, you shot him a text, your hands shaking. 

Can you come over? 

Sure. Now? 

Yes.

OMW

You set your phone down and inhaled deeply, moving into the bedroom to check your drawer for the condoms you had bought two weeks ago. There they sat, waiting and willing, taunting you and teasing. The city was suddenly so loud, so overwhelming, every sense on high alert until he softly knocked on the door. 

Opening it wide, you adjusted your t-shirt as he walked in, smiling at you with adoration and kissing the top of your head. There they were again. Those damn butterflies. Why did it take so many years for them to hatch from the cacoon? 

“How are you?” He wanted to know. 

“Nervous.” 

“Why?” He scrunched up his nose playfully, nudging your shoulder. 

“I… um…” 

He raised both eyebrows as your face flushed, his hand finding your shoulder. 

“You can tell me anything, you know that.” 

“Tim I bought condoms.” 

He blinked rapidly, staring at you with incomprehension as the words sunk in. Inhaling deeply, nostrils flaring, he swallowed hard and took a step closer. 

“Really?” 

“Yes.” 

He was suddenly so close, so near, you could smell his cologne and the scent that was distinctly Timothée. 

“You’re ready?” 

“Yes.” You nodded quickly, a movement that made your neck hurt. 

He took your hands and kissed them gently, squeezing them. “I’m honored.” 

“I’m scared.” 

His hand found your cheek, he held onto one hand and began to back up towards your bedroom, pulling you gently with him. “I’ll take care of you.” 

“I’m still scared.” 

“Of what?” He continued to move back, pushing the door to your bedroom open and shutting it behind you. 

“You seeing me. Naked and exposed.” 

His eyes softened, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as he slowly tugged his shirt over his head. You began to breathe harder, your eyes traveling slowly down his body. He was beautiful, and you had always thought so. You swallowed hard, almost a gulp, reaching out and placing one hand on his chest. 

“Trust me?” He spoke so quietly that you almost didn’t hear him. 

“With my life.” 

He pulled you closer, standing over you and nuzzling into your temple with his nose. You exhaled harshly and put your hands on his hips, suddenly feeling his lust pressing against your stomach. The idea that he wanted to do this with you… it was almost too much. 

His hands found the hem of your shirt, and he tugged it over your head, tossing it on the ground as his eyes drank in your upper body, purple bra and all. You resisted an urge to cover yourself and watched him carefully, drinking in his reaction. His eyes wandered with love, though you weren’t entirely sure what kind of love it was. He kissed your eyelids, down your nose, and then pressed his lips gently against yours, knocking the wind right out of you. 

You stood still for a moment without moving, lips pressed together, your hand still on his chest. He wound an arm around your waist to tug you closer, and suddenly your chest and stomach were pressed against his, warm and strong, secure and reassuring. He began to move his mouth to kiss you tenderly, butterflies growing bigger, more and more hatching, flapping against one another on the inside of your tummy. After a moment he pulled back, sliding his hands slowly down your back. 

“Are you okay?” 

You responded by kissing him again, putting your hands on his cheeks, a strange desperation for more that you wanted to give in to. His tongue traced the valley of your lips until you opened your mouth and he deepened the kiss, his other arm winding around you to pull you even closer. You stood there and kissed him for a few seconds before he began to back up to the bed, pulling you with him. 

Stopping for a moment to take his pants off, he gestured for you to lie down. Taking off your own pants, you climbed onto the bed with shaking arms and legs, lying on your back and watching as he pushed his boxers down and his erection sprang free against his stomach. Another gulp, you had never seen a man naked before, and a wild heat slowly spread from between your legs up through your spine and neck. He was… absolutely stunning. 

“Are you positive about this?” He asked, crawling onto the bed and hovering over you, his hand on your hip. 

“Yes. Absolutely.” 

He smiled down at you, kissing you again, mumbing against your lips. “Thank you for trusting me.” 

“Thank you for doing this.” 

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. “Again, you act like it’s a burden.” 

“It’s not?” 

“Hell no.” His hand slowly swept under your back to remove your bra, and his eyes found your bare chest. You ran your fingers through his hair as he kissed down your neck and breasts, breathing accelerating, suddenly your insides felt hollow and all you wanted was to be full, full of him. 

“Are you… are you going to… um…” You had no idea how to ask the question, but he slowly removed your panties, throwing them behind him. 

“What?”

“Nevermind.” 

“No,” he shook his head, his eyes on yours, one hand slowly moving along your ribs. “Ask me.” 

“Are we supposed to do oral first?” You felt stupid and unsure, not knowing how it worked. 

He raised his eyebrows and leaned closer, pressing his mouth on yours and whispering into it. “If you want me to.” 

“I don’t know, I’m so fucking nervous.” 

“We don’t have to do that.” 

You nodded eagerly, not feeling ready for that. Timmy’s eyes moved slowly down your naked body, and you saw him gulp this time, dark lust as his pupils dilated. 

“Where are the condoms?” 

You pointed to the dresser next to the bed, and he reached over, pulling one out and sitting up to slide it into place. You couldn’t breathe, excitement and terror taking over as you opened your legs wide. He hovered above you, his hand sliding slowly down your stomach. 

“I’m going to touch you, okay? I need to make sure you’re ready.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I need to make sure we don’t need lube. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Unsure of his meaning, a loud gasp escaped your lips as his fingers gently brushed through the folds of your sex, and he released a quiet moan, his head falling into your neck. 

“Am I ready?” 

“More than ready. Please tell me if I hurt you or you want to stop, okay?” He held your chin, gazing down into your eyes as he adjusted his waist to line himself up. 

“I will,” you breathed, wrapping both arms around his neck to pull him down on top of you. He shifted his body and pressed his lips against the side of your neck, and you felt his tip press against your entrance. You tensed up, and he lifted his head. 

“You have to relax or this won’t work, honey.” He kissed your forehead and pressed his against yours, wiggling closer. “Relax, breathe, it’s just me.” 

You closed your eyes and inhaled deeply, willing your body to relax every muscle. When he felt your tension disappear, he slowly pushed inside of you, an inch at a time, his eyes on your face to gauge your reaction. You hissed and held him closer, a tight pinching sensation. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He stopped moving, his eyes full of concern. 

“No,” you shook your head quickly, pulling his face close to kiss him again. “Keep going.” 

Further, he pushed further and further until he was all the way inside of you. Exhaling harshly, his forehead fell onto your chest as he began to rock back and forth, in and out, making love to you gently. You inhaled sharply with each thrust, unsure of what to do, wrapping your legs around his back and breathing deeply. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, putting his hand on your hip. 

“What? Did I do something wrong?” 

“No,” he smiled, kissing your jawline and moving a bit faster. “You just feel really good.”   
Pleasure streaking through your body, you beamed at the ceiling when he buried his face into your neck again and began to rock faster and faster. Once he hit a certain speed, his thrusts evened out, and it became easier and easier to take him. You worried that you were bleeding, but he didn’t seem concerned. He was totally occupied. 

“I do?” 

“Yes,” he gasped, hugging your body close and moving his hips in a beautifully loving rhythm. “You really do.” 

Confidence, like lightning, you began to raise your hips to meet his movements, and he let out a loud moan, his grip on you tightening. 

“Keep it up and I won’t last long.” 

You grinned, kissing him again, throwing your entire soul into it and tangling your fingers in his hair. A line was crossed then, something new and different erupting between you that you weren’t sure existed before. He kissed you back passionately and openly, snapping his hips faster and filling you completely. You gasped and groaned into his mouth, forgetting what it was to be hollow and empty, wanting only to be filled by him for the rest of your life. The thought was frightening, but it felt right, it felt… like it was supposed to be this way.


End file.
